


Multi colored confusion

by hkandi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anko meddles again, Discord: Kakashi Lounge, F/M, Happy pups, Hatake Kakashi Is Trying, M/M, Mixed Signals, Pride, They like each other but don't know it?, Veterinary setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi
Summary: Kakashi wants to ask out his dogs' cute vet, but isn't sure Iruka would be interested, until a new accessory clues him in. Or makes him even more confused. Same thing, really.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Yamato | Tenzou, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Mitarashi Anko & Umino Iruka, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 194
Collections: The Kakashi Lounge





	Multi colored confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Kakashi + pride" for the Kakashi Lounge on discord

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Kakashi sighed as he stirred his ramen.

"How long has it been going on for?" Tenzo asked.

"Too long," Genma posed, and Kakashi silently rolled his eyes.

"You guys could be a bit nicer," he commented.

"We could," Genma agreed, "but I won't be. Just go for it! What do you have to lose?"

"A lot?" Kakashi argued. "Not just me, but the pups too."

Genma and Tenzo shook their heads.

"So you want to ask your vet out, I think it's sweet," Tenzo said. "I still think you should have done it ages ago, but what can you do..."

"I told you how many times," Kakashi reminded him. "I can't get a read on him like that. Nothing about him exactly screams 'I date men.' "

"Nothing about you does either," Genma said. "But you do. Just get out there, grow a pair, ask him out, have a good date, bed him, date him, marry him, invite me to the wedding."

"You're crazy," Kakashi laughed. "I'm surprised you've ever been in a relationship with that attitude."

"Ah, people love me," Genma laughed back.

"Skewed relationship views aside," Tenzo interjected, "he has a point."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows, just barely visible as his slightly messy hair hid them the higher they went.

Tenzo continued. "You could ask him out and have a good date?"

"Where were you a few minutes ago?" Kakashi sighed. "The whole not knowing his interests thing?"

Tenzo shrugged. "Worth the chance, maybe?"

Kakashi returned his attention to his ramen. "New topic, anyone?"

___________

"What is it now, Anko?" Iruka sighed as he flipped open a chart.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" she asked sweetly, and he rolled his eyes.

"You've got that look, that Anko look. Where I'm in for a rough day or need to watch my back or something..."

She laughed and passed him his white coat. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Iruka accepted his coat and began to put it on, giving her a look of disbelief. "Spill."

She sighed and leaned against the desk counter, facing him and crossing her arms over her black scrubs.

"Okay, okay. You may have a full day of appointments."

Iruka fixed his collar. "That's nothing new."

"And you were double booked. Twice."

Iruka sighed. "Just me?"

"No!" Anko said, cheerfully. "Kurenai too!"

"Well, we can be miserable together," Iruka laughed. "Anything else?"

"He's coming in," Anko said, waggling her eyebrows.

"Who?"

"Who?! Him, who! The silver fox!"

"We started seeing foxes?" Iruka asked, confused. "Since when? Who even keeps a fox as a pet?"

Anko rolled her eyes and swatted at him. "Not a real fox, and you know it! Kakashi Hatake! He of the many dogs! Wearer of the nice fitting pants. Desirer of your heart."

"You. Are. Crazy."

"You know he's interested in you," Anko argued, following Iruka as he walked out of the chart room and down the hall.

"You don't know that," Iruka countered.

"He always makes his appointments with you," she said, as they entered the staff area, grabbing their mugs for coffee. Kurenai was already there, and poured their drinks.

"Everyone keeps the same doctor for their pets," Iruka countered. "Right?" he asked Kurenai.

"True," she said, sipping her own coffee. "But what are we talking about?"

"Don't you think Kakashi Hatake is interested in Iruka?" Anko asked her.

"Hmm, I think so. And I think Iruka is as interested in him," Kurenai said.

Iruka blushed. "I...it's not...it doesn't matter, anyway! I can't ask a client out, no matter how cute he or his dogs are. I only know about his dogs, nothing about him."

"So you do think he's cute!" Anko shouted, practically jumping with joy.

"I'm leaving now," Iruka grumbled, taking his coffee and hurrying out of the room.

"Do you think he's definitely interested in Iruka?" Kurenai asked Anko once they were alone.

"Definitely!"

"I wouldn't want to cause any issues if they're not on the same page..." Kurenai said, tapping her fingers on her mug as she thought.

"Well, I'm not saying Hatake is the best flirter there is, but he does always come nicely dressed and asks Iruka lots of questions that he probably doesn't need to."

Kurenai finished her coffee and checked her watch. "Well, let's see what happens today. Don't meddle before then," she cautioned Anko, who laughed.

"Me? Meddle? As if!"

________

Iruka was just finishing an early dinner when Anko popped into the staff area.

"Hey Ru, can I borrow your phone?"

Iruka looked up from said item as he was scrolling on it. "What's up?"

"I need to call animal control, cause I just saw a fox!" she said smugly.

Iruka sighed and rolled his eyes. "Pretty proud of yourself for that one, aren't you?"

"Yep!"

"What did you do, look it up online?"

She studied her nails. "Maybe....but he's here, the silver fox, stealer of your heart and pants-"

"Anko!" Iruka hissed. "No!"

"Anyway," she said, ignoring him. "Dinnertime is up, loverboy. Here," she said, throwing something at him before leaving.

Iruka looked at what he had caught, shaking his head as he put it on the table. He stood and washed his dishes, before looking at the table and biting his lip.

"Silly Anko," he said, picking the item up. "Still..." 

He sighed as he unwrapped the mint and popped it in his mouth, figuring he shouldn't let it go to waste...

__________

"Hello," Iruka said as he entered the room. "How are we tonight?"

"Good, doc, and you?" Kakashi said.

"I'm well," Iruka said as he sat on the rolling stool near the desk, Anko leaning against it, having done a preliminary exam. He reviewed her notes and placed the chart on the desk before rolling over to the table Pakkun was sat on. "You're as handsome as ever, eh?" he said to the dog, scratching him behind the ears.

"Him or me?" Kakashi quipped, and Iruka felt his face heat. Anko attempted to stifle a snort, making Iruka blush harder.

"So, just a routine exam?" Iruka asked, trying to redirect the conversation.

"Yes, doctor," Anko said, in her "I'm trying too hard to be innocent" voice.

Iruka shot her a look and began, asking Kakashi questions here and there while he checked over Pakkun.

"Everything looks good, I'll send a few things to the lab and if there's anything to know, we'll call you," Iruka said, giving Pakkun one last head scratch.

The pug flopped over, and Iruka smiled broadly.

"Pakkun belly rubs! Now there's a treat!" he said, obliging the dog.

He didn't see Kakashi's smile, but Anko did, smiling to herself as she made a note in the chart.

"Why don't you walk them up, and I'll finish here," she suggested to Iruka, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sure," he said, washing his hands quickly. 

Kakashi swooped Pakkun off the table and gently sat him down, and the dog trotted happily ahead of the men.

"How's everyone else?" Iruka asked as they walked.

"Maa, good, good. I'm bringing in another later this week," Kakashi said, thinking to his conversation with his friends from a few days ago. This was why he didn't want to mess up anything with the handsome vet, he argued to himself. Why jeopardize his dogs' health for his own lacking love life?

He was roused from his thoughts by Iruka talking again.

"Well, I'll look forward to it," Iruka said as they reached the waiting area again. "Have a good night!"

"You too, doc," Kakashi said, with a mock salute, making Iruka laugh. Kakashi savored the sound as he left with Pakkun, walking to their car.

In the car, Kakashi sighed and looked at his dog.

"He's nice, right?"

Pakkun barked.

"I know, I know," Kakashi said, putting on his seatbelt and starting to drive home. "But what can I do?"

____

Later, back inside the veterinary office, Anko tapped Iruka with Pakkun's chart as they packed up to leave for the day.

"He's definitely into you," she said. "The way he looked at you, the hope he got when you made the handsome quip, he's got it bad!"

"You're delusional," Iruka said, blushing again. "I take care of the dogs when they come in, lots of people are nice to their vets. I'm no exception."

"And he's coming back in a few days," Anko sing-songed. "You could ask him out then..."

"I can't ask him out at work," Iruka pointed out.

"Ha!" Anko said, pointing a finger at him. "Not at work, but in general! You didn't specify that! You want to go out with him!"

"Fine!" Iruka hissed. "He's attractive and has lovely dogs. Yes, I'm interested, okay? But I don't know for sure he'd be interested, and I can't jeopardize my job like that."

"It's Kurenai's practice, so if she says it's okay, it's okay, right?" Anko asked.

"I don't like where your thoughts are going," Iruka sighed. "I'm leaving, please just drop whatever you're thinking."

"Goodnight, Ru," she said sweetly.

"Seriously, Anko," he pleaded with her, as she pushed him out the door, locking it behind him.

She grabbed her bag and popped her head into Kurenai's office, where the other woman was just wrapping up herself.

Perching on a chair, Anko pulled out her phone. "So, let's just say a client was quite interested in a doctor here, and your best nurse noticed heavy flirty eyes from said client to said doctor, even if said doctor had his attention on a dog."

"As he should," Kurenai quipped.

"But said doctor also blushes at the mention of said client," Anko added.

"Said client is handsome," Kurenai shrugged. 

"If said client were to ask out said doctor, how would you feel about that?"

Kurenai thought about this as she packed her bag. "If neither felt pressure about it, and it didn't interfere with anything here, sure. But if it went south and we lost a client..."

"Especially one with so many dogs...." Anko finished, frowning slightly.

"Yeah," Kurenai agreed. 

They sat in silence for a moment.

"But," Kurenai started, "at the end of the day, they're both consenting adults, so it'd be up to them. And only them," she said, giving Anko a look.

"Got it, got it," Anko said, holding her hands up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got an errand to run..."

______

"Well?" Tenzo asked as he got a drink with Kakashi after work two days after the Pakkun visit, and two days before the next visit.

"Well what?" Kakashi asked.

"How was your cute doctor?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Good, as usual. Pakkun got most of his attention," Kakashi pouted, and Tenzo laughed.

"As he should."

"Whose side are you on?" Kakashi frowned as he looked at his friend. 

"At the end of the day, yours. You're taking Urushi later this week, right?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Good!" Tenzo said, sitting back in his chair. "Ask him out then."

"And if he says no?"

"Then he says no. And if he says yes?" Tenzo challenged.

"I guess I'd have to plan a date...."

"No dogs allowed," Tenzo added, and Kakashi sighed.

_______

The next day, one day before Kakashi was next due in, Anko greeted Iruka at lunch with a smile and her hands behind her back.

"You're not looking at all suspicious," he said as he glanced up at her from his ramen.

She huffed and sat down, putting her feet on another chair. "You're no fun. I got you a present and all you can do is be mean to me!"

Iruka frowned. "My birthday was last month and you already gave me a present..."

Anko rolled her eyes and passed him a small black velvet bag. "I can give random gifts."

Iruka looked at her quizzically but opened the bag and tipped it into his palm. A ring fell out, and he lifted it into the light to see it better.

It was made from dark wood, and had rainbow lines going around it horizontally. The colors were both bright and dark, as while the yellow and orange were the brightest on the ring, they were still semi-subtle shades, and the ring glistened in the light.

"Happy pride month!" Anko said, and Iruka slipped the ring on his right hand, the middle finger.

"It's really nice," he said, noting how the darker ring complimented his tanned skin. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Anko replied. "I was out shopping the other day and saw it, and thought it would look nice on you. And it's sealed wood, or something, so it won't get messed up by washing your hands all day."

"That's really thoughtful of you, Anko," Iruka said, holding out his hand again. "Perfect fit, too. Thanks!"

"Don't thank me just yet," Anko mumbled.

"Hmm, what?" 

"Nothing, I said you're welcome!" she said louder, smiling at the ring.

She couldn't wait til tomorrow...

_________

Right on time, Kakashi and Urushi arrived for their appointment late Friday afternoon.

Anko was loitering up by reception waiting for the arrival, and greeted them warmly.

She pretended to busy herself as Iruka walked another pet and its owner to the front, opening the door for them and bidding them goodbye.

Urushi stood and barked happily at Iruka, clearly recognizing him. Iruka looked over and smiled.

"Hey there!" he greeted the dog as he crossed the waiting room to pet him. "Are you being a good boy?" Iruka asked as he ruffled Urushi's fur and the dog playfully tried to nip him.

Anko watched, noting that Kakashi's attention was drawn to Iruka's hands...she could only hope her plan was working.

"I need to finish up something," Iruka said, straightening up, "but I'll see you both soon, okay?"

Urushi barked, and Kakashi mutely nodded. 

Anko watched Iruka return to the back, smiling sweetly at him, and returned her focus to Kakashi, who had remained stunned for a moment before whipping out his phone and seemingly texting furiously.

Satisfied, Anko nodded to herself and returned to actual work.

Kakashi, meanwhile, had begun to text Tenzo.

K: Tenz! Emergency!  
T: What!? Are you okay????  
K: Yes, no, yes. Hot vet is wearing a pride ring! WTF  
T: Damn, you gave me a heart attack. That's the emergency?  
K: Isn't it? It's a sign! A SIGN  
T: Lmao ok ok. What are you going to do about it?  
K: ....  
T: Where's my favorite eye roll emoji when I need it...  
T: Ask him out. This is what you've been waiting for. Let me know how it goes!

Kakashi had finished reading the last text when he and Urushi were called back, and before long, he found himself in a room with Iruka. Were the exam rooms always this small, he wondered? And the air always so stifling?

He watched Iruka fuss over the dog and go through the usual exam.

"As with Pakkun, everything looks good, but we'll be in touch if there's anything you need to know."

Kakashi nodded, watching Iruka pet Urushi as he talked. The ring was drawing him in, becoming hypnotic.

What to do, what to do?

"Nice ring," Kakashi blurted out, nodding at Iruka's hand.

Iruka followed his gaze and smiled. 

"Isn't it? A friend just gave it to me yesterday," he said, flexing his fingers and smiling fondly at it.

Kakashi's heart fell.

He didn't notice Iruka looking at him to judge his reaction to the ring's design. While it was an understated rainbow, surely its meaning was pretty obvious?

But since Kakashi didn't seem to react to it....

Iruka sighed.

"Well, I don't want to keep you guys here on a Friday afternoon. I'm sure you both have big plans," Iruka said, and gave Urushi one final head scratch.

Kakashi nodded and silently followed Iruka and Urushi out of the room.

Anko poked her head out of a room and into the hallway, watching Iruka bid the man and dog goodbye and walk back to another room.

She frowned in frustration. Where was the bounce in his step? The goofy grin he should be wearing? The lovestruck look?

"God dammit," she sighed.

____________

"God dammit," Kakashi sighed over his beer that night.

Tenzo, Genma, and Gai exchanged a look.

"What happened? Tenzo delicately asked. "The ring was a go, right?"

"Ring?" Genma asked.

"Pride ring," Tenzo shared, and Gai slammed his hand on the table, startling the table and the surrounding tables.

"Sorry!" Genma called out, before returning his focus to his friends.

"Your most youthful crush was wearing a pride ring? Rival, this is such good news!" Gai boomed. "Surely it was the sign you have been asking the gods of love for!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "It was, sure. Until the bubble popped."

His friends looked at him.

"He said a friend gave it to him yesterday," Kakashi sighed, and Tenzo and Genma grimaced.

"Eesh," Tenzo said.

"Yeah," Genma agreed.

"Go figure," Kakashi drawled. "He's sexy, smart, nice with dogs, has a good job. Of course he's taken!"

"But....if he said it was from a friend," Gai began, "perhaps it was just a friend?"

The others rolled their eyes.

"You're too innocent sometimes, Gai," Genma snickered. "Adults don't mean it like that." He turned to Kakashi. "Sorry, man. Better luck next time, eh?"

"At least you didn't mess anything up," Tenzo said, trying to find the silver lining.

"Yeah, but it sucks," Kakashi sighed. "And now I have to sit through meeting Asuma's new girlfriend on top of it? What a wonderful Friday night," he said sarcastically.

"It's just for the one drink," Tenzo reminded him. "They're just stopping by on their way to something else. So it'll be over before you know it..."

The conversation moved on, fortunately for Kakashi, but before long Asuma was waving at them as he headed over, a woman slightly behind him as they maneuvered the crowd in the bar.

"Evening, jerks," he greeted them, receiving jeers in return. "Jerks, meet Kurenai. Kurenai, my band of jerks."

Kurenai greeted them, and was shocked to see Kakashi.

As she wasn't his primary vet, he didn't recognize her.

A plan started to form in her mind as she settled down at the table...

_______

Saturday afternoon, Kakashi and Anko received the same text, from Asuma and Kurenai, respectively.

"Breakfast tomorrow at the Suna Diner on 8th, see you at 11."

Both recipients read, replied confirming they would attend, and thought nothing of it.

Until Sunday.

Anko arrived on time, and was surprised to see not just Kurenai, but also Asuma, who she had met briefly once when he came to pick up Kurenai at work.

Shrugging, she accepted she was invited to be part of a breakfast date, and settled in, looking over the menu.

"We have a surprise for you," Kurenai said, frowning as she checked the time. "But I'm not sure what's happening...."

Anko looked between Kurenai and Asuma. "You're not....you are....a baby? Already?!"

"What? No!" Kurenai said, shocked, while Asuma was speechless. "It's a different surprise. But he's late."

Asuma shrugged. "He usually is."

Anko raised an eyebrow. "Are you guys setting me up? I would have dressed nicer if I'd known."

"Not quite," Kurenai said. She turned to Asuma. "Twenty minutes late already though? Really?"

Asuma shrugged again. "I'll text him," he said, but as he pulled out his phone he looked towards the diner door and nodded. "There he is."

Anko smoothed down her hair and sat up straighter as she heard a slightly familiar voice approach their table.

She turned to her right and her jaw dropped as Kakashi looked at her, looked at Asuma, and sat down, with a frown.

"Something you want to tell me?" he asked Asuma.

"You!" Anko said, her eyes wide. "It's you!"

Kakashi looked at her, a bored look still on his face, but his eyebrows raised. "Yes, I'm me. And I didn't know I was being tricked into a double date." He peered at Anko. "You look familiar..."

She rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair, but grinned at him. "You usually see me in scrubs." She looked at Kurenai and smiled wider. "This is so unreal! So he's friends with Asuma?"

"I know, right?" Kurenai laughed. "I met him on Friday, and we figured we had to step in."

"Can someone explain to me what's happening before I leave?" Kakashi asked.

"You don't recognize me?" Anko asked, and he shook his head. "Or Kurenai?" Another head shake. Anko laughed. "I work for Kurenai. At her veterinary practice. At the same practice as one very smart, very hot, very into men Dr Iruka Umino?"

Realization slowly sunk in for Kakashi, and he looked at the other three in turn.

The waitress came over as he processed this, and he ordered something without really thinking about it.

"I...you...." he said to Anko. "And you..." he said to Kurenai. "But...how?"

Kurenai laughed. "I recognized you on Friday, but since Iruka is your vet, I'm not surprised we hadn't met before. And I know Anko here has been very invested in the two of you. And, I suppose I've decided to join her in slight meddling...."

"You like him!" Anko stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kakashi said.

Anko rolled her eyes. "I've seen the way you look at him, and the way he looks at you." Kakashi tried to fight a smile at that comment. "Why haven't you asked him out yet?"

"I didn't know he was interested, until you confirmed it just now," Kakashi pointed out. "Why hasn't he made a move?"

Anko rolled her eyes again. "He doesn't want to be unprofessional at work, or thinks you're just being polite, or some boring thing like that. But if you asked him out at work, he'd say yes."

"I didn't fully know his interests in people..."

"Well, I thought the ring would be the perfect way to get your attention! What happened?"

"The ring?" Kakashi said, trying to piece it all together. "The pride ring?"

Anko nodded.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Maa, it did, trust me. But he said a friend gave it to him, and I know what that means."

"Men are such idiots sometimes," Anko grumbled, and Kurenai laughed. "I'm the friend!" she screeched. "Me! The woman with ovaries who isn't interested in him like that!"

Kurenai covered her face with one hand. "Honestly, Anko, use your public voice..."

Asuma just watched the events, bemused.

"Anyway," Anko sighed. "You're single, you like him, he's single, he likes you. You're going to come into the office tomorrow and ask him out. Now, where's my food, I'm starving!"

Kakashi looked to Kurenai and Asuma for help, but they shrugged, and just then the waitress came out with their food.

"Why don't we eat and then plan some more," Kurenai suggested, to buy them some time.

___________

Monday evening, Anko was covering the front desk as usual for that day of the week. She checked the time, and called Iruka to ask him to cover for her while she grabbed a quick dinner.

He agreed, and sat at the front flipping through a veterinary magazine as there was no one due in for another twenty minutes.

A few minutes later, he looked up at the sound of the door opening, and was surprised to see Kakashi come in.

"Hello, Mr Hatake!" Iruka called out. "How are you?"

"I'm well," Kakashi said, approaching the desk. "And please, it's Kakashi."

"Well, Kakashi," Iruka smiled. "What can we do for you today? No pups with you, I see. Are they okay?"

"Ah...they're fine," Kakashi said, reviewing the plan Anko had come up with. And texted to him. Five times. "I wanted to buy some new collars, and you guys have the better prices and quality."

Iruka smiled again and nodded. "We try!" He looked at the wall of pet supplies they had stocked. "Let me know if you need any help!"

Kakashi strolled over to it. "What colors do you suggest for my pack?"

Iruka laughed. "I've only ever seen them in dark blue, I'm afraid I doubt you're going to change it up suddenly?"

Kakashi grabbed a few dark blue collars and shrugged as he walked back to the desk to buy them. "Just wanted a second opinion," he said as he put the collars on the counter. "And to take you to dinner some time this week," he added.

Iruka froze as he was reaching for the collars, looking at Kakashi. "You...what?"

Kakashi cleared his throat and put his hands in his pockets. Anko hadn't really planned on this happening.

"Those collars, and dinner with you."

They looked at each other for a long moment, a blush rising to both mens' cheeks.

Finally, Iruka smiled as he broke eye contact and rang up the collars. "That will be twenty four dollars, and yes."

Kakashi passed Iruka his credit card silently, and Iruka passed back the receipt a moment later. "My number is on the back," he said.

Kakashi wanted to respond in a super suave manner, but just then the next appointment came in.

"I'll be in touch soon," Kakashi said, as he grabbed the receipt and collars and began to leave.

Iruka watched him go for a moment before greeting the new client.

Anko came back to the front as he was finishing checking them in.

"Did I miss anything?" she asked.

Iruka stood to give her the seat back but before he could say anything, his phone vibrated. She watched him pull it out and unlock it, a smile dancing on his face as he read a message, before he turned and walked away to reply.

Smiling to herself, Anko called Kurenai at her office.

"Your next appointment is here," she told Kurenai. "And I think our plan worked!"

________

A few weeks later:

Kakashi had invited Iruka to his place for a home cooked meal for their fourth date. They had begun with a glass of wine and finishing cooking together, but it soon led to Iruka sitting on a kitchen counter while he made out with Kakashi, and both of their shirts coming off.

"Kakashi," Iruka said in a low voice as he pulled away from Kakashi's eager mouth, and Kakashi groaned as he kissed Iruka's neck.

"Iruka," he answered breathlessly.

"No, Kakashi," Iruka said, putting his hands on Kakashi's shoulders and pushing slightly. "The dogs..."

Kakashi kept his hands on Iruka's waist and turned to look over his shoulder.

All eight of his dogs were sat in a perfect line, watching them eagerly.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "This is ridiculous..."

"I think it's cute," Iruka smiled, "but it does kind of kill the moment."

"Go back to the living room!" Kakashi told the dogs, but they remained in place. He sighed.

"That's it," he said, and leaned forward into Iruka, picking him up.

Iruka laughed and held on, wrapping his legs around Kakashi.

"Where are we going?"

"The bedroom," Kakashi said, starting to walk. "Where we have a door that can lock."

Dinner, it seemed, would have to wait.


End file.
